Mixed Signals
by Planktina
Summary: Roy tells Lian a bedtime story, Angsty-ness ensues


Title: Mixed Signals

Pairing: Roy/Dick

Summary: Roy tells Lian a bedtime story, Angsty-ness ensues

Disclaimer: The boys belong to DC. Lian does too :)

Lian sat at the kitchen counter, her fingers curled around a red crayon; she was drawing the best hero in the world ever…better than Superman! She grinned and went to pull the peach crayon from the pack, frowning when it wasn't there. "Unca Dick?"

Dicks head snapped to attention. He was furiously scribbling on a piece of paper like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah honey?" he asked turning his head in her direction with a soft smile.

"Are you done with the peach crayon? I need it to finish my picture of daddy." she turned in her stool, legs swinging back and forth.

Dick sighed, 'Somehow Lian's daddy had swindled him into watching her while he went off to help save some city…And somehow Lian had convinced him coloring was lethargic. How she even knew that word was disturbing.'

"Uh yeah…I was about to switch to the blue anyway." he responded handing the crayon over to her.

"So kiddo…You hungry?" He hopped off of the stool and started browsing through the kitchen cabinets.

"Um…No. Daddy gave me some chili before he left." She responded, her tongue poking out at the corner as she scribbled in her dad's skin.

"Chili, huh?" Dick opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a juice box, he plopped the juice box down next to Lian and looked over her shoulder to see her drawing. The hands sort of resembled a glove that had been blown up three times its size, and the head was tiny on the massive shoulders she had drawn. To finish it off the legs took up at least half the page. Dick grinned "I gotta say Lian THAT looks JUST like your dad."

Lian grinned "You think so? I think I drew his head to small…"

Dick smiled "Well I guess your daddy does have kind of a big head." He barely suppressed a laugh "But…However you draw him, I am positive he will love it."

Lian bounced off her chair with the picture. "Let's hang it on the fridge! And then maybe Daddy will draw a picture of you later and will all be one big happy family!" She galloped to the fridge and placed her drawing on it with a heart shaped magnet.

Dick gaped for a minute "Uh sure honey," he replied softly and picked up his picture; a new blueprint for his 'Night-bike'. Dick placed his hand on top of Lian's shoulder and bent down to his knee, "I think your daddy said he would be home soo-"

"Honey, I'm Home!" Roy sing-songed as he pushed through the door, Lian threw herself into his arms.

"Daddy! I drew a picture of you! I was going to have you holding hands with Unca Dick buuuuut I thought that he would run." She stated a mischievous grin on her face. When Roy glanced up to Dick he did in fact look ready to run.

"He's a bat; he doesn't talk about feelings, honey." Roy grinned down at his daughter. "Look at the time," as he glanced at his empty wrist, "Its time for bed, my aspiring artist." Roy plucked Lian from the front of the refrigerator and headed toward to her bedroom.

"But I want a bedtime story!" she pouted.

"Just one…A short one." Roy couldn't deny her. He plopped down on the bed beside her. Dick had thankfully gotten her in her P.J.'s. "Once upon on a time, there was a little angsty blue bird…"

"What's angsty?"

"It's when you're sad and want people to know it."

"Oh…."

"Anyway…The little blue bird was sad because he had no friends. Then one day, the little blue bird met handsome a red bird that made him happy. The red bird introduced the little blue bird to all his bird friends and they had great adventures. Then they lived happily ever after."

"How did the red bird make the little blue bird happy?"

"Well…Umm…He told him all kinds of jokes and fun stories." Among other adult things, Roy thought to himself. "That's the end, good night sweetie," Roy kissed the top of her head, turned off her bedside light and turned to the door. A large shadow filled the door as Roy realized that Dick had abandoned his drawing at the kitchen table.

Roy closed the door and turn to Dick, "Did you like the view?"

Dick quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So what is the moral of the story?" His lips twitched upward. "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered… I'm not angsty." He stated turning on his heel and headed straight for Roy's surprisingly comfortable couch.

Roy stared at Dick for a few seconds then shook his head as he turned to the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of beers, Roy placed one in front of the little blue man, cracked open his own, took a generous swig then leaned back on the couch and sighed with pleasure. "There's nothing like a cold one at the end of a long day." Glancing over at his silent companion, Roy chuckled to himself. "What? Not the bedtime story you wanted to hear?"

Dick sighed and grabbed the beer, tapping the neck of the bottle nervously with his index finger. "No Roy, I wanted to hear Romeo and Juliet…" he said sarcastically. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his head towards Roy, "I mean honestly, you really aren't that funny." He popped his bottle open, tossing the cap back on the table. "You know how many times we have tried this…It rarely works, Roy." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze to the wall in front of him. "I mean the sex….is easy sure. But I not just an Al la cart guy. I like relationships. Sure they all crash and burn like a frickin fighter planes but I like them." He took another swig of his beer then set it on the coffee table in front of him, "I'm just saying…It doesn't take a fucking second-rate detective to know there was a double meaning to your little story." He emphasized 'story' with air quotes. "And not to brag or anything but you are looking at the second best detective in the world…And not just that," he paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But you are about to look at a very 'angsty' and irritated best friend if you don't answer my question." Honestly Dick had no idea why Roy's story made him so peevish….But he really didn't want to psychoanalyze himself to figure out why.

"Wait…Did I miss something? What question?"

Dick let out a deep breath and sent Roy a scathing glare, "What's the moral of the fucking story!" He paused and glanced towards Lian's room, he hadn't meant to shout. Once he was sure he hadn't awoken Lian, he sent a glare that could make grown men cry straight at Roy. Dick was done playing games.

"…The moral of a three minute bedtime story? Really?" After another glare, "It's to trust your friends and try to live life as a happy one." Roy leaned in close to Dick, knowing that it could be his last, "and enjoy all the little things in this fucked up world," he whispered in his ear and placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck. Shifting back to his side of the couch, Roy continued, "It was just a story to get a little girl to go to sleep. Nothing to get so worked up over."

Dick blinked and blinked again. Just for repetitions sake he decided to try it out a third time "I-uh," he did his best to not rub his neck which still burned from Roy's kiss. "I d-don't think this is a good idea Roy." His leg bounced, every bone in his body was screaming at him…but for what he didn't know…Well he had an inkling as to what. Dick finished off his beer and placed it on the table a little harder than he probably should have, "I-I should….Oh gawd! Roy your fucking with me aren't you? I mean sure…." He sputtered and jumped up from the couch to pace back and forth nervously "I mean you can't…" He motioned to himself, frowned, turned to Roy and placed his hands on his hips, "What the hell kind of moral is that for a five year old?"

"Well minus the last part that seemed to put your panties in a twist, I thought that it was a pretty good one," Roy stood up, taking the last swig of his beer and went back to the trusty old refrigerator. Bending down to check his supply, Roy asked, "You want another one to calm you nerves or something a little stronger?"

Dick opened his mouth to protest, it went like this: Roy….

A) "I have work to do, because crime never sleeps!"

B) "Fuck you and your stupid story I'm out and I have beer at my apartment, thanks!"

C)"Uh you just kissed me and now your going to ask if I want another beer? Fuck you!" *Storm out of house*

D)"Something stronger, what…Like a roofie?"

E) "Uh I guess I'll take a beer," and sulk which is totally not angsty by the way!

Dick chose 'E' he plopped himself on the couch and frowned, he honestly wondered what the hell Roy was trying to do, Dick wasn't a kiss and…Well yeah actually he kind of was. Dick folded his legs up and waited for Roy to bring him a beer doing his best to keep the scowl off of his face.

"Trying to tell a story to my kid, but no I open a god-damn truck load of worms… angry worms covered in fire ants…" Roy mumbled to himself. Placing another beer in front of Dick, he inched a little closer hoping that his presence might defuse all this angsty-ness rolling of him.

"Shut the Hell up!"

Roy blinked "I didn't say-"

"I am not being angsty…I know what you were thinking." He gave Roy an all-knowing look. He opened his beer and chugged half in one bout. "I mean I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost. Believe it or not your friendship means more to me then that, so if you're just looking for a quick fuck, go find somebody else." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes "I mean I don't get you…Your telling your kid a story, which makes no sense by the way, and suddenly you kiss me and go back like nothing happened." He sighed and placed his arm over his eyes, "Mixed signals man…Mixed fucking signals." He finished off the rest of his beer.

"Oh…So that's the problem," Roy pulled Dick into a toe-curling kiss. "You think this…" Glancing at Dick's lithe body, "means nothing to me or you'll just be a notch on my non-existing bedpost…" Roy pushed Dick back into the couch, half covering him with his body, "The best thing about have a best friend for a lover is that they know you here," Roy pointed to his head, "And here," placing his large hand over Dick's heart. "I mean, what more could you want?"

Dick shuddered in Roy's embrace. "Not what I-oh meant Roy," he added breathlessly. "I don't…" He pushed at Roy's shoulders lightly. He took Roy's hand in his and kissed it softly, "I mean that's true but, we fight…Constantly." He rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, "Not just that but our schedules…" He pushed his hips to meet Roy's and groaned wantonly, "Clash..They clash soooo bad. Roy," he moaned softly into Roy's neck. "And Lian…What about her. I mean…I'm not just going to touch and go," he added with a frown. "I want commitment and I know that scares the hell out of you." He pushed Roy off of him and practically ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Sometimes his brain really…REALLY pissed him off, this was one of those times. On one hand sex, great mind blowing sex; on the other hand stupid over thinking brain. Dick sighed and glanced back at the couch. He saw Roy; at this point he couldn't tell if he was confused or just really pissed. Dick was hoping for the ladder. Stupid brain!

Grunting, Roy headed toward the man gulping the cold water. "That word commitment is a word for tomorrow. Right now," grabbing Dick's slender hips, "there is only one word in my head…and it's you." Kissing him deeply, Roy led Dick to his bed and fell back into the bed with him in his arms. With Dick's handsome face between his hands, Roy continued their long embrace. Roy groaned when he realized that Dick was finally caving in and hastily began removing their clothing. When nothing but his pants were between them, Roy twisted his hips, dislodging Dick and removed the small amount of fabric as he hovered above his lover, enjoying the look of desire mixed with impatience. He chuckled, stroking Dick who was a hard as he was. Watching Dick squirm under him with pleasure was almost enough to put him over the edge. Roy lifted Dick onto him enjoying the release it was to be one with his dark-haired vixen. They found each others lips, the rhythm increasing with each thrust until Dick came, with Roy only a few thrusts behind him. Roy collapsed on top of Dick, his head resting on the dark-haired chest, breathing as if he just ran the New York marathon. "Man…ah…Mind-blowing…How…In the hell…Is it mind-blowing…Every time."

Dick closed his eyes and did his best to look stern but all that came out was a lop-sided smile "Flexibility, Roy, flexibility…It makes everything better." He ran his hand through Roy's hair. "I-lo-," He turned them so they were lying on their sides facing one another, "Shut up Roy, and go to sleep."


End file.
